Olennaisia kysymyksiä
by dsynmi
Summary: Ja Minato saa kuulla niistä olennaisimman.


_Dis_claimer:En omista Narutoa.

* * *

**Olennaisia kysymyksiä**

Naruto avasi isänsä työhuoneen ja kurkisti varovaisesti sisään. Mies istui pöytänsä takana ja luki papereita, joita oli ison läjän hokagetornilta aiemmin päivällä tuonut.

"Isi?" Naruto huhuili, mutta Minato selasi asiakirjojansa niin keskittyneesti, ettei vaikuttanut kuulevan poikaansa. Loukkaantunut Naruto nyrpisti nenäänsä, asteli itsevarmasti sisälle huoneeseen ja korotti ääntään tuntuvasti: "_Isi?"_

"Mm", Minato mumisi kohottamatta katsettaan paperista, johon oli laittamassa allekirjoitustaan.

Naruto huokaisi syvään ja pudisti päätään epätoivoisen näköisenä, mutta lähti entistä määrätietoisemmin askelin lähestymään isäänsä ja tämän lohduttoman tavarantäyteistä työpöytää. Poika asettui seisomaan ihan isänsä viereen saadakseen tämän huomion ja onnistuikin, mutta ei tosin ihan toivotulla tavalla: Minato kyllä vilkaisi häntä sivusilmällään, hymyili ja jopa pörrötti hänen hiuksiaan, mutta jatkoi kuitenkin töitään.

"Iskä", Naruto sanoi uudestaan varsin tyytymättömällä äänellä.

"Niin?" Minato vastasi repiessään erään paperin kahteen osaan ja mumisten jotain, josta Naruto ei saanut selvää. Ennen kuin mies ehti heittää palaset roskapönttöön, Naruto ehdi nähdä vilauksen piirretyistä, punaisista sydänkuvioista.

"Onko kiva olla hokake?"

"Hoka_ge_", Minato korjasi.

"Hogage?"

"Ho-ka-ge."

"No niinhän minä sanoin!" Naruto tiuskaisi ärtyneesti. "Onko sulla kuulossa vikaa?" poika nosti kätensä puuskaan.

Minato naurahti poikansa lausahdukselle ja sekoitti tämän hiuksia jälleen – tällä kertaa hieman enemmän kuin aikaisemmin. "Hölmö", tämä sanoi huvittuneesti ja nosti nelivuotiaan poikansa syliinsä, mikä sai leveän hymyn nousemaan Naruton kasvoille. Poika otti yhden pöydällä lojuneista papereista käteensä

"Mikä tämä on?"

"Tehtäväraportti."

"Jaa", Naruto totesi eikä vaikuttanut kovinkaan kiinnostuneelta. "Entäs tämä?" poika veti paperikasan keskellä olleen värikkään paperin, joka paljastuikin lehdeksi, jonka kantta Naruto ei ehtinyt kunnolla edes nähdä Minaton vetäessä sen vikkelästi pois poikansa käsistä.

"Jiraiya on taas jättänyt tavaroitaan lojumaan", mies totesi ja laittoi lehden nopeasti roskakoriin muiden papereiden alle. Mies näytti hetken aikaa hieman ärtyneeltä, mutta Naruto ei sitä huomannut tutkiessaan Minaton mustepulloa.

Poika avasi sen korkin, tunki sormensa hetken mielijohteesta sisälle, mutta veti sen saman tien pois. Viileä muste tuntui iholla ilkeältä. Naruto nosti sormensa suulleen nuolaistakseen inhottavan musteen pois, mutta Minato tarttui poikaa ranteesta.

"Älä syö sitä, se on myrkyllistä."

"Ai", Naruto totesi ja pyyhki musteen sormestaan isänsä housuihin.

Poika äkkäsi isänsä käden pöydällä ja alkoi tehdä yhtä lempipuuhistaan: vanhojen arpien tutkimista ja tunnustelemista. Erityisesti miehen kämmenselässä ollut pitkä ja selvästi näkyvä arpikudos oli aina yhtä kiinnostava.

"Sulla on tosi iso käsi", Naruto totesi ja painoi oman kämmenensä isänsä käden viereen ikään kuin verratakseen niitä.

Minato hymyili sanomatta mitään ja pörrötti Naruton hiuksia ties kuinka monennen kerran sen päivän aikana.

"Älä!" Naruto huudahti ja nosti kätensä ylös tarttuakseen isänsä käteen ja työntääkseen sen pois. Poika kyllä piti isänsä eleestä hyvinkin paljon, mutta ei siitä, kuinka hänen äitinsä joka ilta hänen hiuksiaan harjatessa valitti, kuinka takussa ne aina olivat. "Nyt mä sekoitan sun hiuksia!" poika totesi naurahtaen ja yritti kurkottautua sotkemaan isänsä jo muutenkin sotkuista vaaleaa pehkoa.

Minato vastasi poikansa hyökkäykseen nousemalla seisomaan, nostamalla tämän käsivarsilleen ja heittämällä tämän muutaman kerran ilmaan. Naruton naurulle ei ollut tulla loppua, ja kun Minato viimein laski lapsensa alas, tämä hyppi isäänsä vasten ja yritti saada tämän riehumaan kanssaan uudestaan.

"Naruto, isän pitäisi saada vielä muutama paperi luettua tänä iltana", Minato taputti poikansa päätä ja palasi istumaan takaisin työpöytänsä taakse. Miehen täytyi myöntää, ettei hän ollut erityisen inspiroitunut siihen hommaan, ei varsinkaan, kun toinen vaihtoehto oli viettää aikaa oman lapsensa kanssa, mutta työt oli tehtävä. "Mene vaikka katsomaan, mitä äiti puuhailee."

Naruto katsoi isäänsä harmistuneena, mutta hyväksyi kohtalonsa ja vitkutellen kääntyi lähteäkseen huoneesta. Ennen kuin poika kuitenkin ehti ovelle, tämä teki täyskäännöksen ja näytti selvästi siltä, että oli juuri muistanut jotain.

"Isi?" tämä aloitti, mikä sai Minaton kohottamaan kysyvän katseensa.

"Niin?" Minato kysyi ja nosti pöydällä olleen vesilasin huulilleen.

"Mä kysyin äitiltä tänään, että miten lapsia tehdään", Naruto aloitti. "Mutta se ei vissiin tiennyt. Se käski minun kysyä sulta", Naruto katsoi isäänsä innostuneesti. "Ja se käski sinun sitten illalla kertoa vastauksen sillekin."

Minato melkein tukehtui juomaansa veteen. Mies alkoi yskiä ja hakata rintakehäänsä, mikä sai Naruton pelästymään toden teolla. Poika vilkuili paniikissa vuoroin isäänsä, vuoroin ovea ja mietti, pitäisikö hänen juosta hakemaan äitinsä apuun. Minato kuitenkin näytti toipuvan kohtauksestaan.

"Tuota…" mies aloitti, mutta ei tiennyt mitä sanoa. Jostain kumman syystä hän oli aina ajatellut, että Naruto alkaisi esittää sellaisia kysymyksiä vasta vuosien kuluttua.

"Lapset…" Minato jatkoi, mutta ei osannut pukea ajatuksiaan nelivuotiaalle sopivaan sanamuotoon. Hän tunsi poskiaan kuumottavan. "Tuota… Kun äiti ja isä vain… rakastavat toisiaan…" Minato sai viimein sanottua ja pystyi jostain syystä kuulemaan Jiraiyan räkänaurun mielessään. "Niin, kun äiti ja isä rakastavat toisiaan, syntyy lapsi."

Vastaus kuulosti naurettavan yksinkertaiselta, mutta Minato ei uskonut Naruton olevan tarpeeksi vanha kuulemaan ja ennen kaikkea ymmärtämään minkään sortin seksivalistusta. Hokage ei myöskään ollut kovin kiinnostunut kertomaan, mistä Naruto kirjaimellisesti oli "tullut", jotta pojan uteliaaseen mieleen ei heräisi enempää kiusallisia kysymyksiä. Sitä paitsi olihan hänen vastauksensa sentään ollut jollain tavalla totuudenmukainen – hän oli vain jättänyt äidin ja isän rakkaudesta seuranneet puuhat nimeämättä.

Minato katsoi poikaansa odottavasti. Naruto ei hetkeen sanonut mitään. Poika näytti äärimmäisen mietteliäältä, mutta nyökkäsi ja totesi sitten "Okei" hyvin ilahtuneesti. Vastaus tuntui siis olevan riittävän hyvä.

Mitään sen kummempia sanomatta poika ryntäsi ulos huoneesta ja Minato pystyi viimein huokaisemaan helpotuksesta. Mietittyään hyvin pelkistettyä tarinointiansa hetken aikaa, mies laski katseensa takaisin paperipinoon, joka odotti lukemista ja hänen allekirjoitustaan.

Mutta jostain syystä hän ei enää pystynyt keskittymään töihin.


End file.
